Calculate 8 divided by $\frac{1}{8}.$
Explanation: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by its reciprocal, so $8 \div \frac{1}{8} = 8 \cdot \frac{8}{1} = 8 \cdot 8 = \boxed{64}.$